XCOM 2
XCOM 2 is a turn-based strategy game sequel to XCOM: Enemy Unknown by Firaxis Games, released on the 5th of February 2016 on Windows PC, Macintosh and Linux. XCOM 2 has been critically well received with current a Metacritic rating of 91% based on 53 reviews. GameWatcher gave it a score of 9 out of 10, saying "Could we already have a Game of the Year contender? Let's see if we remember it come December, but right now every fan of XCOM: Enemy Unknown should pick up XCOM 2". GameSpot gives it a superb rating of 9 out of 10, calling it "exhilarating, even in the face of failure. It's compelling, even though we often lose. Victory is the goal, but that's just an afterthought here - it's the complex journey that counts." Story Twenty years have passed since world leaders offered an unconditional surrender to alien forces and XCOM, the planet's last line of defense, was left decimated and scattered. Now the aliens rule earth, building shining cities that promise a brilliant future for humanity on the surface while concealing a sinister agenda below and eliminating all who dissent from their new order. Only those who live at the edges of the world have a margin of freedom. Here, a force gathers once again to stand up for humanity. Always on the run, the remnant XCOM forces must find a way to rise from the ashes, expose the insidious truth behind the occupation and eliminate the alien threat once and for all. Gameplay XCOM ON THE RUN Take command of the Avenger, an alien supply craft converted to XCOM's mobile headquarters. Guide your strike force around the world, build popular support and expose the aliens' sinister plans. RESEARCH, DEVELOP AND UPGRADE Configure and build rooms on the Avenger to give XCOM new capabilities on the battlefield. Use your scientists and engineers to research and develop and upgrade weapons and armor to fit your preferred tactics. A NEW BREED OF ENEMY A diverse cast of enemies from powerful new alien species to the ADVENT, enforcers of the alien regime, offer a distinct tactical challenge. TACTICAL GUERILLA COMBAT New gameplay systems offer more tactical flexibility in combat. The state of the world affects each combat missions environment. Use concealment to ambush enemy patrols. Loot enemies for precious gear and artifacts. Rescue VIPs and save fallen comrades by carrying them to the extraction point. RECRUIT RESISTANCE FIGHTERS Five soldier classes each with its own skill tree including new class abilities like Momentum, let you create specific soldiers for your tactical plan. EACH MISSION IS A UNIQUE CHALLENGE Go on missions around the world from wildlands to the heart of alien controlled megacities, to the depths of alien installations. There are virtually infinite combinations of maps, missions and goals. CHOOSE YOUR DIFFICULTY Select one of four difficulty modes at the start of the game and adjust it while you play. CREATE CUSTOM MODS Community focused tools allow you to create your own campaign, tactical gameplay, aliens, classes, strategy game features and share within the Steam Workshop . Read more at IGN: http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/06/08/xcom-2s-exciting-modding-potential-ign-first ENGAGE IN HEAD TO HEAD MULTIPLAYER Mix and match squads of humans and aliens battle battle head to head on randomly generated maps. Soldiers Soldiers have several specializations available, known as classes. Soldiers can belong to one of five classes: *Ranger *Grenadier *Specialist *Sharpshooter *Psi Operative Research Research is the primary way in which new technology, equipment and facilities are unlocked in XCOM 2. Research projects include the study and reverse-engineering of recovered alien technologies and autopsies on alien and ADVENT corpses. Enemies XCOM 2 features a wide array of enemies ranging from straight forward aliens to ADVENT forces. Resources *Items in XCOM 2 Pre-Order Bonus and Digital Deluxe Edition Players who pre-order the game receive access to the Resistance Warrior Pack, which offers additional soldier customization options like bonus outfits, headgear and custom facial war paint. The Resistance Warrior Pack also includes a “Survivor of the Old War,” a new XCOM recruit who will appear in the Avenger’s barracks. The XCOM 2 Digital Deluxe Edition is available with the above pre-order bonus along with the full XCOM 2 base game, digital soundtrack and the Reinforcement Pack; the Reinforcement Pack includes access to the first three planned DLC releases (see below) as they become available. Downloadable Content *'Anarchy’s Children': Rebellion-themed content with more dramatic soldier customizations. Available Spring 2016. *'Alien Hunters': New gameplay highlighting an elite alien hunting unit of XCOM as it tracks down “Ruler” aliens, plus a new mission, additional soldier customization options and more powerful weapons and armor. Available Summer 2016. *'Shen’s Last Gift': Introduces a brand-new sixth soldier class with unique upgradeable weapons, armor and customization features, as well as an additional narrative-driven mission and map. Available Summer 2016. Screenshots XCOM2 I.jpg XCOM2 G.jpg XCOM2 H.jpg XCOM2 A.png XCOM2 B.png XCOM2 C.png XCOM2 D.png XCOM2 E.jpg XCOM2 F.jpg XCOM2 J.jpg XCOM2 K.jpg XCOM 2 E3 Screenshot Specialist bmp jpgcopy.jpg XCOM 2 E3 Screenshot Gameplay02.jpg XCOM 2 E3 Screenshot Berserker .jpg XCOM 2 E3 Screenshot Advent-Mec bmp jpgcopy.jpg XCOM 2 E3 Screenshot Concealment.jpg XCOM 2 E3 Screenshot Gameplay01.jpg 2KGMKT XCOM2 Art Announce.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_PsiOperative.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_Gatekeeper.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_CityCenterMayhem.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_Battleline.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_E.X.O.SuitPsiOp.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_Chryssalids.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_Muton.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_AdvancedCannons.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_AdvanceSuit.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_ViperShowdown.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_GatekeeperShowdown.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_MutonShootout.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_RangerFiring.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_TakingDownSectopod.jpg Videos XCOM 2 Reveal Trailer – IGN First Meet The XCOM 2 Ranger Meet The XCOM 2 Specialist - IGN First Meet The XCOM 2 Sectoid and Viper - IGN First First XCOM 2 Gameplay Footage - IGN Live E3 2015 XCOM 2 Join Us Or Become Them Trailer System Requirements MS Windows Minimum *OS: Windows® 7, 64-bit *Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo E4700 2.6 GHz or AMD Phenom 9950 Quad Core 2.6 GHz *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: 1GB ATI Radeon HD 5770, 1GB NVIDIA GeForce GTX 460 or better *DirectX: Version 11 *Storage: 45 GB available space *Sound Card: DirectX compatible sound card Recommended *OS: Windows® 7, 64-bit *Processor: 3GHz Quad Core *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: 2GB ATI Radeon HD 7970, 2GB NVIDIA GeForce GTX 770 or better *Storage: 45 GB available space *Sound Card: DirectX compatible sound card Mac OS https://www.feralinteractive.com/en/news/583/ Minimum *OS: Mac OS X 10.11.2 *Processor: 2.4 GHz Intel *Graphics: 1GB NVIDIA 650ti or AMD 5770 or Intel Iris Pro or better Recommended *OS: Mac OS X 10.11.2 *Processor: 2.7 GHz i5 *Graphics: 2GB NVIDIA 700 series or AMD R9 series Linux https://www.feralinteractive.com/en/news/583/ Minimum *OS: Ubuntu 14.04.2 64-bit or SteamOS *Processor: Intel i3-3225 3.3 GHz *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: 1GB NVIDIA 650 **Non NVIDIA Cards are unsupported at the time of writing! Recommended *OS: Ubuntu 14.04.2 64-bit or SteamOS *Processor: Intel i7 series *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics : 2GB NVIDIA 960 **Non NVIDIA Cards are unsupported at the time of writing! References Category:XCOM 2 Category:Games